


Birthday Bash

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: RPF - Fandom, Youtubers RPF, youtuber
Genre: D/s elements, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Semi public fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: How could Anti forget his sweet little thing on her birthday?





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned by twenty-third-born on Tumblr to write this as a birthday gift to one of their friends! 
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me, you can reach me at my tumblr, which is  
> Post-Stripper-Anon, or at my email, itsripleyguys@gmail.com
> 
> I'm fandom and kink friendly and have very reasonable prices!

She pouted over her drink and sighed, glancing at those who remained from her birthday party. She'd had a good time, honestly, but she had missed a certain face amongst the others. Anti hadn't been there. He'd promised to see her on her birthday, and she hadn't seen him at all. She understood that time worked differently in his realm and that there was still time in the day that he could show up, but that didn't mean she couldn't pout about it for a few minutes. 

"Come on, lets dance!" 

One of her friends had approached her, where she had been sitting alone for the last few minutes. Honestly at this point, she would rather be at home than at this club. It definitely had not been her first choice for the location of the get together, but she had figured that it would be enjoyable for the majority of the time. She had been right, but now the majority of her friends had been drinking all night, where she had reigned herself in, in the hopes that she would see Anti. 

She grinned at her friend and finished her drink quickly before standing up to take her friends' hand. She was pulled onto the dance floor and her favorite song played. 

"Are you having fun," she was asked, "I think they were going to bring the cake out soon!" 

“Yeah, of course!” her words were lilted slightly and if it weren’t for the loud music, her friend would absolutely call her lie. But she was in luck. 

She danced with her friends until her feet ached and she excused herself to the restroom, slipping through people in the crowded club. 

The bathroom gave her a little bit of silence and solace as she leaned back on the door, hoping that nobody decided to barge in right then and there. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts and then pushed herself off of the door to go over to the sink. She blinked heavily and stifled a yawn before using a finger to fix any smudged makeup. The ringing in her ears was annoying. It was nothing like the way Anti sounded when he was around her. The staticky sound of his arrival and presence was simply relaxing and calming to her. This was just obnoxious. She wasn’t even fond of the music that the club was playing.

She really didn’t mean to be a spoilsport, she really did appreciate that her friends were trying to give her a good time for her birthday. She was just put out. Anti had promised on his life that he would be there, and he never said things like that if he didn’t mean them. She mustered up a smile to her reflection in the mirror and straightened her top before going back out to where her friends were. 

They had taken up one of the lounge areas, having rented it out for the night so that they would have somewhere comfortable and more private to relax and hang out while they weren’t dancing. She walked back to it and inserted herself back into the group, joining the mindless conversation easily. She had not noticed it, but two of her friends had snuck out to get her cake, a lovely confection of her favorite flavors, seemingly hand decorated by the group. They sang to her and everything, making her blush a vibrant shade of red. They ate and drank and were merry for a while. 

And then she heard it.

The familiar static sound that was typically around when Anti ripped a hole in the Void to cross over to this realm. Her heart began to race, and she kept her composure enough to calmly look around to find where exactly he arrived in the club. She let out a long, drawn out breath when her eyes landed on him. 

He looked perfect. He always did. The shock of green hair on the top of his head made him stand out far more than he would have liked. She always asked him why he kept it if he didn’t like the attention, and he had always replied that it had grown on him and that he was fond of the odd hair color. His wicked smile made his differently colored eyes crinkle at the edges and her heart could have stopped right then and there and she would have died a happy woman at the sight of that gorgeous crooked smile. His right eye was a bright green color, and the left was vibrant icy blue. He considered himself lucky that mortals had something similar in their world, called heterochromia, because the eyes were the most difficult to glamour and conceal. There was a dark, shadowy ring around his eyes, it looked almost like smudged eyeliner, but that was just how his eyes looked naturally. 

He was smart enough to wear a thick leather choker necklace around his throat. The sight of a thick, puckered, raised scar across his throat probably would have freaked some people out, big time. He wore a plain black t-shirt that was stretched nicely over his chest. She always appreciated when he wore form fitting clothing. He wasn’t the most built, muscular person she’d ever seen, but his body was attractive as it was, lean and well-toned. His dark jeans were a normal cut, something that he was comfortable in. He didn’t like baggy jeans, and he despised skinny jeans, and he insisted on only wearing regular cut jeans. 

Her eyes picked up on the littering of bracelets on his wrists and the few thick metal rings on his fingers. His jewelery wasn’t from this world, but his own. He never would tell her what the metal was, or what the leather came from, only ever winking slyly at her when she inquired. 

He walked across the club slowly and kept eye contact the entire time, a slow smirk taking over his face when he neared her and heard her heart racing. Anti came directly over to her, pulling her up onto her feet to hug her before slinging an arm around her shoulders, facing the rest of her friends, who were all sitting slack jawed and in awe. They apparently had not been expecting this when she mentioned that the guy she’d been dating might stop in by the end of the night. 

“Sorry I’m late love, y’know I’d never forget yer birthday, I just got a li’lle caught up with...work,” he said, the lilt of his voice making her melt. 

“Um, guys this is-” she began, wracking her mind, wondering how to introduce him.

“Yeh can call me Anti, I’m the one stealing yer lass away from yeh when I’m in town,” Anti said, cutting in and saving her from an awkward moment. 

“We just cut some cake, would you like a piece? Or a drink?” One of her friends asked, always the best hostess and remembering little things like that. 

“Couple fingers o’ whiskey would do me good,” he replied, giving her a friendly wink.

Oh. She hadn’t expected that.

That sharp twinge of jealousy. 

She knew that in the right circumstances, Anti could be very friendly and borderline flirty with others, but that was just his personality. 

She shook her head and tamped down that reaction. 

_Get over it,_ She thought, _he’s yours, and you know that._

Her worried mind was soothed as soon as he sat down next to her, pulling her into his side, their thighs pressing together comfortingly, and he kissed her temple softly.

“Yeh look gorgeous, love, that top looks lovely against yer skin,” he murmured quietly into her ear, his cool lips brushing against her warm skin. He nuzzled into her neck, feeling particularly affectionate. Her heart soared at the contact, and she melted into his side, curling her legs up next to her on the couch. One of her friends caught her eye, and nodded approvingly with a subtle thumbs up. She blushed and knew that Anti could feel the subtle raising of temperature in her body. He smirked at her with a raised brow before accepting the drink that her friend had brought back over to him. 

“Thank yeh, lass.” Anti said to her, nodding and accepting the drink. 

He was charismatic, but he never believed her when she told him that. He fit into the group well, working himself into the conversation flawlessly. He was an endless fountain of knowledge and wit, and had her friends rolling with laughter in no time at all. 

It was getting late, and she yawned into her hand subtly. Anti noticed it, however, and squeezed her side gently, making her squeal and jerk upright with a flush spreading down to her chest. 

“If yeh don’t mind, I think I’m gonna take this li’le lass home, seems as though she’s had a long night.” Anti announced to the others, stretching his arms above his head and she saw a tiny glimpse of his hairy body. She giggled softly, always thinking that his hairy belly was cute, and she liked tickling the soft skin there to make him laugh when they were alone. 

His voice was so extremely different when they were alone. Here, he sounded smooth and suave, almost practiced. But when they were in private, he didn’t have to hide the true sound of his voice. It was something that probably made others feel uncomfortable. It sounded like crackling and popping static with some occasional screeching, and sometimes his laugh sounded like he was gargling razorblades. She found it slightly endearing, in a strange way. 

She went around the group and gave them all friendly hugs and kisses on the cheek, thanking everyone profusely for the night that they had given her. She grudgingly took the few gift bags that they had brought for her, promising to open them in the morning after she had gotten some sleep and some coffee after the long day. 

Anti waited patiently for her the entire time, arms crossed over his chest casually. His head tilted as he watched her, and only then did she realize that his ears were still slightly pointed at the tips, that he hadn’t glamoured them before coming. Her cheeks flushed, but nobody else seemed to notice them, so they were in the clear. 

“C’mon sleepy li’le kitten, lets get yeh home,” he purred into her ear as they walked away from the group. Her cheeks reddened again, and she realized that she’d been flushing quite a bit since he’d shown up. She blamed it on the drinks, but she knew full well that it was because of him. 

They walked out of the club, weaving between the stragglers to get to the exit. Anti pulled her into the alley at the side of the club and cornered her against the brick. 

“Anti, what-” her words were cut off by his smooth, cool lips pressing against hers hungrily. One of his hands was in her hair, and the other was at the base of her spine, pulling her ever-closer to him as he deepened the kiss, slotting his knee between her legs and pulling her down onto it. 

She whined into his mouth at the pressure against her steadily wettening pussy, and he laughed softly before nipping her bottom lip and pulling away from her. 

“Greedy li’le thing,” he murmured against her lips, pecking her softly again, “Just wait ‘til yeh see what I’ve got planned for yeh tonight. Think yeh’re up to it?” 

Her rapid nod was answer enough for him, and he laughed slowly when she took his hand and dragged him over to the parking lot where her car was parked. 

She was originally just going to leave it there and come back for it, because after a few drinks she didn’t want to drive, but now that he was there, he could drive her home. He liked her car, he had been the one to pick it out for her, actually. His Princess had to have only the best and safest vehicle that was reasonable. 

He walked over to the passenger door and pressed her against it, kissing her slowly and languidly once more before opening the door and helping her in, tossing a wink at her before going around to his side to get in. 

The vehicle had some fancy options on it, like a bluetooth connected radio that automatically connected to her phone every time she started it. She loved that it was a push to start vehicle, because that meant no more bulky keychains, only the sleek fob that was emblazoned with the make of the car. 

He pulled out of the congested parking lot smoothly and started down the highway, foot steady on the gas as he surveyed the road. He drove fast and efficiently, and she never felt unsafe when he drove. 

His hand slithered over to rest on her thigh, the cool metal of his rings a refreshing feeling against her warm skin. She looked over and smiled at him, a gesture that quickly faded when she saw the devilish look in his eyes.

“Anti, what are you up to?” She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Don’t yeh worry that pretty li’le head of yers,” he replied with a generous wink.

She realized that he was taking the long way home, and her heart began to race. What was he up to? 

Her question was answered soon, when his hand resting on her bare thigh started to trail upwards, and she gasped out when he was playing with the edge of her panties. 

“Anti!” she hissed out, eyes wide.

He just grinned, too sharp teeth flashing in the street lights. 

“Don’t yeh trust me, darlin’?”

“I-I...yes, but-” She was cut off when his able fingers slipped past the barrier of her panties, sliding through her wetness easily.

She blushed when she realized that she was so wet that she could hear it, and he growled, his heterochromic eyes flashing completely black. He shifted in his seat to inch just slightly closer to her, so that he could wriggle one finger inside of her. 

She whimpered and her hips bucked up just slightly as he curled his finger in her. After she did that though, he slipped it out, taking his hand away from her completely, but not before sliding his wet finger into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and cleaning it while moaning sinfully. 

“Been so long, almost forgot how fuckin’ divine yeh taste, babygirl,” he growled slowly, his foot pressing down on the gas pedal as he raced home. He snarled every time he hit a red light, and eventually he narrowed his eyes, and she heard the shrill sound of static in the car. When she looked back at the light, it had turned green, and she only saw it for a split second before he raced through it. She giggled at the expression on his face, he was so determined. 

By the time he got the both of them home, she could see the solid lump of his erection in his pants, and her mouth was practically watering. She couldn’t wait to taste him again, it had been far too long. He looked at her once when he parked and then suddenly he’d vanished with the rippling sound of static, glitching into the car and appearing on the outside, yanking her door open. She let out a startled gasp when she was pulled into that In-Between Void that always made her think of Apparation. The sound of static filled her ears and made them ring, as Anti glitched them through her security system, and then into the TV before corporally appearing in the living room, his cool lips pressed against hers. 

He shifted awkwardly for a second, reaching down and then straightening back up, draping his arms over her shoulders. The cold shock of fear was almost as cold as the metal of the blade that he was pressing to the back of her neck. Anti and his fucking knives. She let out a shuddering gasp when she felt him trail the tip of it side to side over the sensitive skin there, making her press her thighs together. 

“Yeh gonna behave for me tonight, Princess?’

“Depends on what it’ll get me,” she replied, raising an eyebrow as she tried to catch her breath subtly. He growled and his eyes flashed black in a warning.

“Are we going to play like this, love? Are you sure you want to test me, with this dagger at your neck?”

She shifted her chin so that her throat was bared, a clear invitation for him to play with her as he pleased. He laughed at her, and grabbed her wrist to tug her into the bedroom. He snapped and it was like electricity flowed from his fingertips to the lamps on the bedside table as they lit on their own accord. She shivered as she felt his hands sliding under her top, cool fingers brushing over her warm skin.

“Clothes off, leave yer panties and bra, on the bed on yer back,” he said gruffly, nipping at her neck, his too-sharp teeth stinging. She hurriedly undressed, tossing her clothes wherever, and she got into her bed, watching him. 

He took his time, like he did with everything else. His shirt was the first thing to go, revealing his pale, pale skin. His coloring was strange. It was _almost_ normal, but there was a touch of a pallid grey tone to him. She admired the lines of his body, appreciating all of the scars and marks on his back and torso. He unbuckled his belt and slipped it off slowly, the leather making a promising sound in the quiet room. He was commando under his pants, like always. Her mouth watered when his thick cock sprang out of his jeans. 

“Anti, can I...please?” She asked quietly, eyes big and pleading, hoping that she was helping her case with that act. 

“If yer gonna do it, get to it before I’m not feeling so generous.” He growled, jutting his chin down to the ground. 

She pranced out of the bed and sank to her knees, sliding her hands up his hairy thighs and sighing out when she got to his cock, fingers sliding over the pierced underside slowly. The first time she had seen it was disconcerting, but she had grown to appreciate the strange piercings. She leaned in and let out a long, slow breath over him, making him growl above her. His hand reached down and she felt his fingers tangle in her hair, yanking her head back and forcing eye contact with him. 

“Don’t be a fuckin’ tease, little one.” he snarled, releasing his grip and letting her go back to her work. She leaned in and gripped him around the base, before leaning in to lick up and over the thick vein on the underside. His breath punched out of his lungs, and she felt a sense of pride when he moaned her name. She kissed up where she had just licked, and popped the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue pressing right up against the head of his cock.

She kept her mouth open wide and took more of him in. One only makes the mistake once of scraping teeth over metal piercings. He had told her once that the piercings were conveniently located at the most mind numbingly sensitive spots on his dick. She always kept that in mind when she flattened her tongue to press against them as she swallowed him down. 

He whimpered above her, something he’d never admit to later. She lost herself in the sensation of pleasuring him and kept going until he yanked her hair again, pulling her off of him, a trail of saliva connecting her mouth to the head of his cock. He pulled her to her feet once more and tossed her into the bed, slipping out of his boots and his socks before joining her. He knelt next to her and pulled a wickedly long knife out of fucking nowhere, with an equally wicked grin on his face.

“Eyes on me, pretty little thing, or yeh might come away with some wounds that aren’t verra pretty,” he murmured, trailing the knife down the side of her face with a feverish look in his eyes. She gasped quietly and nodded, eyes wide as she focused on him and only him. He dragged the tip of the blade down the side of her neck and then he pressed the flat side of it against her throat. He leaned in, grinning in her face as his cool breath fanned over her. 

“Gonna have yeh singin’ for me, love,” he murmured, eyes flashing erratically as his long tongue flicked out and licked over the tip of her nose. She had no words, not wanting to speak while the _sharp, sharp_ knife was pressed against her throat. 

She had the utmost trust in him.

She had to, to do things like this.

She knew that he would never do anything to hurt her and his word actually meant something to her.

Her hazy eyes followed him as he traced the flat of the blade down between her breasts, tracing over the swell of them and causing goosebumps to pop up on her skin. She sucked in a deep breath and felt the tip just barely nick the soft skin there. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a raised scrape mark on her skin. He was ever so concentrated, his eyes practically hypnotizing as he traced elaborate patterns on her skin. 

“May I?” he purred, his cool lips trailing over the invisible patterns on her skin as he shifted his knife down to the piece of connecting fabric on her bra. He traced over it gently with the blade and waited for her permission. Her hurried nod was all he needed for confirmation. The edge of the knife slipped underneath the fabric and with a sharp upward movement, he had cut the fabric easily. He used the tip of the knife to push each side off, revealing her bare breasts. He set the knife down for just a moment to lean in and kiss down her chest, mouth and hands so greedy for her as she gasped and writhed beneath him. 

His lips were incredible, he had such a way with his mouth, she’d always thought that. A sharp nip to the underside of her breast made her cry out, before he soothed the ache with a soft pass of his tongue. She gasped when she felt his tongue brush over the stiffening peaks of her nipples and moaned out when he sealed his lips around one, and used his fingers to stimulate the other one. Her back arched up and made her breasts press into his face. He let out a soft growl and bit down on the one that was in his mouth before moving down her body. His other hand stayed on her breast while he kissed down her belly and across her hips before taking his knife in hand again. 

“Not those ones they’re my-” Her words fell on deaf ears as he sliced the sides of her panties so that he could pull them off of her without moving. “...favorite.”

He laughed, the sound like razorblades scraping against each other between steel wool. 

“I’ll replace them, promise,” he said, kissing down the side of her hip, teeth scraping against the skin there as he trailed the knife over the insides of her thighs, tracing little figure eights on the soft sensitive skin, making her squirm beneath him. He kissed over the top of her thigh and his tongue followed along the trail of the knife, the duality of each sensation making her feel heady and even more aroused than she already was. 

His fingers dipped between her legs and she felt the blunt tips press against her entrance, two of them sliding into her easily as he reached up and pressed the long line of the knife against her throat again. She whimpered when she felt the press of his tongue on her clit, and let her head fall back, her hips bucking up as he flattened his tongue against her, flickering it just right. Her thighs quiver and he moves his free hand down to push her thigh into the bed, trying to still her motions as she bucks up into his face. 

“Greedy little thing.” He growled, giving her a sharp slap against the inside of her thigh, while nipping at the other one. “Do yeh want my cock in yeh that bad? Do yeh want me to fuck yeh while my knife is against yet throat? Is that what yeh want, babygirl?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, please, please Anti, I need you,” she gasped out when she felt the head of his cock drag against her slit, teasing her as he drew it up and down, from hole to clit over and over and over again. He knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted her to shake and beg before he fucked her. All while he had the cold metal of his knife against her throat. 

She whimpered and bit down on her lip while he pressed the tip against her hole, giving just enough pressure to it to let her feel the delicious burning stretch. 

And then he took it away. 

“How are yeh supposed to ask for my cock, love?” He growled, pressing his entire throbbing length against her slit, the only reprieve being the balls of his piercings brushing against her sensitive skin. 

“Please, please Anti, may I have your cock?” She gasped out, fully aware of how needy she sounded. 

She watched as he tossed his head back on a glitched moan, and in turn gasped, feeling every piece of metal in his body vibrate against her. 

“Since yeh’be asked so sweetly, who am I to deny yeh?”

He spat in his hand, a vulgar display, and slicked himself up before sliding the head of his cock into her tight, wet hole. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” he growled, his eyes flashing between multicolored and completely black. “Almost forgot how good yeh feel, little one”

Her hands were fisted in the sheets and her head thrashed back and forth as she felt his thick length split her open, the Jacobs Ladder piercings on the underside providing a little different sensation as they rubbed against some sensitive spots that she didn't know about prior to being with Anti. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she felt him grab her chin and wrench her face forward, his forehead pressing against hers as he panted in her face. 

“Sweetheart, keep yer eyes on me, or yeh aren't cummin’ for a long, long time.” He snarled, leaning ever closer and snagging her lip between his teeth, biting down on it so hard that he felt the crunch of muscle and the faint taste of her blood. 

She whimpered and watched as he took his knife in hand again and drew it down her center. He pressed it into her skin harder than he had the times before and all she wanted to do was throw her head back and thrash beneath him. But she didn't dare break eye contact with him again. 

He looked determined as he thrusted into her, knife working against her skin just hard enough to barely break the skin, making raised red markings on her. She whimpered out at the pleasure pain of it all. She cried out his name and he snarled the deep, glitched, guttural sound coming directly from his chest. 

“So gorgeous, look at yeh, my name carved across yer chest, my cock in yer tight little cunt while yeh gasp out my name,” he groaned, and she could feel the pulsing of his cock inside her. 

“Kitten, yeh feel incredible around me,” he hissed out softly. “Wish yeh could see yerself, fuckin gorgeous.” 

She glanced down to where their bodies connected and gasped when she watched his cock fuck into her steadily. His name was indeed carved lightly into her skin, in a gorgeous script of glyphs that she couldn't read. She moaned when he grabbed her by the throat as his knife clattered to the floor. His forehead pressed against hers and he jackhammered into her fast and hard, his breath coming in pants and moans. 

“Cum with me, pretty girl, cum on my cock, do it, do it, now,” he groaned, pressing his cool lips to hers and sliding his tongue into her mouth, kissing her slowly and filthily. She whimpered into his mouth, her noises whiny and high pitched as he reached down to rub her clit in time to his thrusts. 

She cried out, her head falling back as she thrashed beneath him, her orgasm rising steadily in her belly. 

“Anti, I'm gonna….gonna-” she stopped and gasped, “So close, please please please.” 

He slammed into her, seating himself inside of her and grinding into her, his lips moving down to her throat, kissing and nipping at the tender skin there. He moaned against her skin and she felt his cock twitch inside her. 

The reverent look in his eyes when he looked at her was the thing that sent her over the edge, her legs spasming around him and hips bucking up into his uneven thrusts. He roared out as she tightened around him, spurring his orgasm right after his. 

He rambled in another foreign tongue, one that she rarely heard him speak. Her name was mixed into the gibberish, and she gasped when she felt his hot release inside her. 

That was an incredible thing, to not have to worry about any unwanted pregnancy or disease. He was a demon. His body didn't follow mortal rules. 

Soon, he pulled out of her gently, the slow drag of his piercings made her buck up one last time, until he gathered her up in his arms, kissing all over her face and sighing out happily. 

“Happy birthday, yeh little Princess.”


End file.
